User blog:LapisJD/how i tought song lyrics were before i read them
this blog post is about how i tought the just dance 2020 songs lyrics were before i read them, im not american so thats why im doing it cringe warning also some of these lyrics dont even make sense also for this dont become very big ill not sing the whole song 365: lover when you come back and can't take it when you leave, loving fanta size senhora dishes already, and i wanna this no more, follow lila then before, say that you already looking for a heartbeat, i want to repeat my summer, my mama, my number, my, i want to repeat my moonday, my tuesday, my everyday, are you gonna the one summer, my piercings that all this time, i want to repeat my on-stage, and give me the night and day, i think about you (hey) all the time, 24,7 (hey) 365, i think about you (hey) all the time, 24,7 (hey) 365 7 rings: i see it, i like it, i want it, i got it, i want it, i got it, i want it, i got it, i want it, i got it, you like my hair?, glitch thanks, just got it, i see it, i like it, i want it, i got it, yeah, wearing the ring, but it no be no misses, through marching diamonds for six of my ..., i like to toy all my friends with my riches, think rital terapi, my new adishom, who ever said money can't solve your problems, must i have a no future no boga, i say wich one i say nah i want other, happiness is the same price of your brother, my small is being, my skin, is dreaming, the way we shiiine, i know you swimming, i bought a crib, just for the presents, all his and hers, i want it, i got it always look on the bright side of life: always look on the bright side of death, just before you draw your terminal breath, life can hurt a bit, when you look at it, life is lava dancing joke street, you see is a bacho, keep as lovely as you go, just remember that the last time is on you, always look on the bright side of life, always look on the bright side of life bad boy: i love to love to love to love you baked this, you are my sun, you are my moon, i love to love to love to love you baked this, the song is so the things you do, my sister go to that mean sister, can help and no one has gone, maskarlad to do something called todurkigetumichens, i know she tries, i want she moveorgobovasintobeto before the long run, bad guy boy, so i just, i guved, i ... aron, i just lost that iphone, base love bamtamchatanm just reward that i boujugam, keep utolokai is okay, is waiting love to forget, and everyone can see them sing, bad guy boy, i love to love to love to you bake this, you are my sun, you are my moon, i love to love to love to love you baked this, the song is so the things you do since theres around 40 songs in this game im only gonna do these 4 cause around 40 is a lot and im lazy, i also know that nobody is going to read this, comment if you want me to do more but only if you want Category:Blog posts